dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Prison Planet Saga
The is the third original saga in Dragon Ball Heroes, as well as the first saga of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission. It is set after the Universe Survival Saga of Dragon Ball Super and the Dark Empire Saga of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Plot Prologue Future Trunks and Future Mai have returned to the present timeline in their time machine so that Future Trunks can train with Goku and Vegeta. First Special Dragon Ball On Beerus' Planet, Goku and Vegeta continue their training, still attempting to land as much as a single blow on Whis but fail to do so. Shin who has also visited the planet along with Old Kai calls for a lunch break. Future Mai (another visitor) urgently heads to the others to tell them that Future Trunks has been kidnapped and Goku confirms that he is unable to see Trunks' energy. From behind Mai, another being appears introducing himself as Fu. While Goku and Vegeta are unfamiliar with who Fu is, he in turn knows who they both are, having been told about them by Trunks previously who he refers to as his friend. Shin asks if he is from the future also and Fu confirms that he is before telling them all that Trunks has indeed been kidnapped and is currently imprisoned on the Prison Planet, a place that does exist in the present timeline. Fu opens a space time portal using his sword as Goku and Vegeta prepare to head through and rescue Trunks. Shin attempts to stop them and seeks backup from Whis, however Whis mentions that it is now time for him to go and wake up Beerus who will surely be angry once he hears the news of Mai and Fu breaking galactic law by using time travel and tells the others to make sure that the pair return to their own time line before he returns with Beerus. As Whis moves out of sight he begins to question the character of Fu, believing that he is planning something but decides to leave things up to Goku and Vegeta. Goku, Vegeta, Mai and Fu arrive on the Prison Planet where the former soon feel a large energy heading directly towards them targeting Fu. Goku intercepts the blow from an attacking Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno and realizing that single mistake will cause him to be done for, Goku decides to go all out and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. The match appears to be evenly fought with Fu secretly urging them to keep fighting as it benefits him. Vegeta soon realizes that Goku's opponent is indeed another Goku. They pause briefly but continue once again as Goku finds the prospect of finding another version of himself to be exciting. Goku: Xeno meanwhile is unsure of the power than the other Goku appears to be using. Seeing the look on Fu's face, Vegeta realizes that he's up to something and Fu tells him that where they are is an experimental place that he created and he is taking powerful fighters from different planets and different era's and having them fight there confirming that he was one who also took Trunks. Mai demands that he explain what his purpose for doing this is only for Fu to casually explain that it's just out of fun and curiosity. Vegeta becomes angry and soon fires a blast at Fu though he sends it away by opening another space distortion that it passes through. Fu gives Vegeta a Dragon Ball and explains that other strong people have the other six and they must collect them all if they wish to escape and that this will be a free for all as he teleports himself away to a place where he continue watching the battles from afar. Meanwhile Trunks is shown in a cell wondering how to break out when Cooler breaks through a nearby wall and demands he be given the Dragon Ball. Second Special Dragon Ball In the Slum Area of the Prison Planet, Future Trunks battles against Bojack for the possession of the Two-Star Special Dragon Ball. When Bojack attempts to counter attack Trunks, he is hit with a surprise Death Beam belonging to Cooler. Trunks thanks Cooler who in turn tells him that he should not let his guard down until he is sure his enemy is dead. After realising prior that Trunks did not have a Special Dragon Ball of his own, Cooler partners up with him in an attempt to escape the planet, finding his Saiyan ally to be useful. Trunks then see's Oolong and is surprised at why he would be on the planet along with them. Meanwhile in the Green Area, Goku: Xeno has gone off alone in search of Fu, leaving behind Goku, Vegeta and Mai. When Vegeta voices his vow to capture Fu in order to make him tell them where Trunks is, a flying communications device approaches and with Fu speaking through it, tells them that others will now be coming for them in order to get the Special Dragon Ball in their possession. The Saiyan pair then feel a powerful ki approaching and immediately turn into Super Saiyan Blue as the evil Saiyan named Kanba, bound in restraints lands before them. Goku rushes in for an attack but Kanba catches the incoming Goku with an attack that is able to corrupt the opponent's ki. This causes Goku to drop out of his Super Saiyan Blue form and into a Super Saiyan: Berserk. Vegeta tosses the Special Dragon Ball to Mai to hold on to as he now finds himself defending against a Goku who has turned on him, his mind having been overtaken. After Goku smashes Vegeta into the ground he soon turns on Mai but he is intercepted by the sudden appearance of Trunks. Cooler also arrives for assistance, knocking Goku backwards with a whip of his tail. Fu voices his surprise at how Trunks was able to escape the Slum Area even though he had put handcuffs on him that seal ki as well as his apparent team up with Cooler. He goads Cooler by saying that he should have brought his brother Frieza to the planet instead due to him having the stronger transformation. Cooler however responds by saying that whatever Frieza can do, he can do also as he transforms into a Golden new form. Cooler leaps into the air and powers up a Supernova which he launches directly at Goku. The amount of power given out causes Cooler to power back down to his Fourth Transformation but the attack was enough to knock Goku out. The nearby Kanba now begins to power up even further, ready to fight for himself. Video Game ;Universe Mission 1 Future Trunks and Future Mai have returned to the present timeline in their time machine so that Future Trunks can train with Goku and Vegeta. Future Trunks trains with Goku and Vegeta on Beerus' planet, while Shin and Future Mai have food with Beerus and Whis. Elsewhere, Fu gathers the Dragon Balls and makes a wish, a mysterious Saiyan with long hair and blank eyes appears and powers up. Future Trunks disappears, having been imprisoned on the Prison Planet. Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai head to aid him. The group head to the Prison Planet and arrive on Babari, one of the chained planets. The trio encounter Goku: Xeno, who battles Goku. In the PV, Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Future Mai are both engaged in combat with an unknown enemy as the two Gokus battle. In the PV, Beat watches the fight between Goku and Goku: Xeno and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. In the game, Super Saiyan Blue Goku defeats Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno, who notes that Goku is a step above him. After Goku: Xeno catches his breath, Goku asks him for an explanation and Goku: Xeno explains that he heard that Fu was scheming on a strange planet and so got caught on purpose while out on patrol to investigate. Fu shows up and explains that this planet is an experimental site and a prison and that he was the one who kidnapped Future Trunks. He tells them that if they want to leave they must obtain the seven Special Dragon Balls held by the prisoners, and Goku: Xeno picks up the first of these, which he had unknowingly been the guardian of. Fu then flees before he can be further questioned. In the game opening, Future Trunks arrives and turns Super Saiyan to clash with Fu, Cooler interrupts their battle and so Trunks joins back up with Goku and Vegeta, turning into Super Saiyan Anger as he does so. ;Universe Mission 2 In the game opening, Fu watches as Goku, Vegeta and Beat encounter the Galaxy Soldiers. Beat turns Super Saiyan Blue and battles Zangya, while Vegeta battles Bido and Goku battles Kogu. Future Trunks shows up with Cooler, blasting Kogu from behind and knocking him away. However, Kanba suddenly shows up, his power alarming the Saiyan trio and leading Goku and Vegeta to becomes Super Saiyan Blue and Future Trunks to take on Super Saiyan Anger. The three prepare to attack Kanba, with Goku using a Kamehameha, Vegeta using a Final Flash and Future Trunks using Burning Attack. In the game, Cooler and Future Trunks have a battle after Cooler has broken Trunks out of prison, the two then leave the prison. Goku and Vegeta defeat Full Power Bojack and his gang as Fu watches. The Evil Saiyan appears and battles Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai, during the battle Kanba forces Goku into the Super Saiyan: Berserk form, to fight alongside him. Future Trunks and Cooler arrive to aid Vegeta and Future Mai. Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and Cooler becomes Golden Cooler, they manage to free Goku from the corruption and he reverts to his base form. ;Universe Mission 3 In the game opening, Goku and Vegeta are shown injured, even whilst as Super Saiyan Blue when faced against the powerful new enemy that is Kanba. After powering up further, Kanba's restraining jacket finally comes off. The nearby Mai throws a pair of Potara at Goku and Vegeta who put on the earrings to become Super Saiyan Blue Vegito. Vegito uses the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and at first appears to get the better of his opponent until Kanba retaliates with a heavy punch to Vegito's face and then throws him to the ground but Vegito comes back for more. Anime, Manga, and Game differences *In the game opening, Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks are shown sparring together on Beerus' Planet in a non transformed state. In the manga, Future Trunks was not present and Goku and Vegeta sparred against Whis as Super Saiyan Blue. *Old Kai is shown as being present on Beerus' Planet in the manga but not in the game opening or the anime. *In the game opening, Trunks battles against Fu with Cooler intercepting by firing a blast at seemingly the two of them, making it unclear where his allegiance lied. In the manga, Cooler intercepts the battle between Trunks and Goku, with it being clear that he was aligned with Trunks. *In the game opening, Goku and Vegeta fight against Bojack and his entire crew in the Green Area. In the manga, Trunks and Cooler fight just Bojack in the Slum Area. Characters Battles Featured ;Anime *Goku and Vegeta vs. Whis *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) *Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Fu ;Manga *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Whis *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Cooler (Fourth Transformation) vs. Bojack *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Kanba (Evil Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) *Future Trunks and Cooler (Fourth Transformation/Golden Frieza) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) ;Game *Goku vs. Vegeta vs. Future Trunks *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Goku: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Fu *Beat (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Zangya *Vegeta vs. Bido *Goku vs. Kogu *Future Trunks vs. Kogu *Goku and Vegeta vs. Bojack (Full Power Hera-seijin) *Goku, Vegeta and Future Mai vs. Kanba *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger) vs. Kanba *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue), Future Trunks and Cooler (Golden Cooler) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan: Berserk) and Kanba *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Kanba Manga Chapters Episode List Trivia *The manga, the animated video game openings and the PV game trailers show events that are similar but not exactly the same. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Video game levels Category:Universe Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes sagas